User talk:Marcopolo47/archive6
Archives ---- Archive #1 Archive #2 Archive #3 Archive #4 Archive #5 (Mindless spam) Sign My Guest Book, Foo! ''' Hohoho(no, it is not Christmas) I'm sorry, I can't hear you over how '''GREAT I am. :Echo... ::Echo... :::Echo... image:assassin-icon.pngThe Great Anemos :Now THAT'S some top grade spam -- -- (s)talkpage 09:59, 28 October 2007 (UTC) ::You don't need to re-upload it. I was going to make a real signature anyways. Your greatness appreciates it. Anemos 21:03, 28 October 2007 (UTC) :::My greatness appreciates the appreciation for my greatness, greatly.-- (Talk) ( ) 01:23, 29 October 2007 (UTC) ::::That's just great. -- -- (s)talkpage 14:10, 29 October 2007 (UTC) :::::I almost spit up my gatorade I was drinking when I started reading this lol. -- [[User:Hellbringer|'¿ĤëĻĺßŔîÑģЄŗ?']] (talk| ) 23:52, 2 November 2007 (UTC) Great Was Anemos I think the following 'tis a good reply, from I, The Great Anemos: In case you didn't know, this user likes to write big. I don't blame you, most people don't figure this out until it is too late. Anemos 05:07, 23 October 2007 (UTC) C'mon Guys Two archives in one day?!?-- (Talk) ( ) 02:26, 17 October 2007 (UTC) :That means I have to change the userbox. I'm going to make a page taht you guys can use as an include so later on when we archive stuff, it will accurately document the location of our brilliant battle. Which reminds me, my talk page is lonely... —[[User:JediRogue|'♥Jedi♥Rogue♥']] 02:28, 17 October 2007 (UTC) ::Wow, that's so cool... Serious. Lulz. Anyhow, we (as in, everyone reading this) could un-lonely your page sometime. Then you'll need to archive soon, too! Perhaps even break MP's 2-archives-in-1-day record! That'll be leet :P -- -- (s)talkpage 08:37, 17 October 2007 (UTC) :::And your guestbook is having issues keeping track of |\| |_| |\/| |3 3 R 2. -- -- (s)talkpage 08:40, 17 October 2007 (UTC) ::::Heh, just checked your talk, Jedi, and it's already populated... But no 3 archives! -- -- (s)talkpage 08:45, 17 October 2007 (UTC) ::::::lawl. This has been one crazy day on the wiki. I'm finally going to bed. —[[User:JediRogue|'♥Jedi♥Rogue♥']] 08:53, 17 October 2007 (UTC) :::::::WooT. Assisting in the Great Archive record and my RfA was accepted =D The Paintballer (T/ ) 22:40, 17 October 2007 (UTC) ::::::::Do you feel loved?-- (Talk) ( ) 22:44, 17 October 2007 (UTC) Stuff 2 things: Trivia purging, yay :P and: Nice addition. If you don't know what I mean by the second: I lawl@u -- -- (s)talkpage 19:26, 18 October 2007 (UTC) :i guess u lawl at me then, unless ur talking about ma userpage?-- (Talk) ( ) 19:27, 18 October 2007 (UTC) ::Not yours, no.. :P -- -- (s)talkpage 19:32, 18 October 2007 (UTC) :::then tell me plz, when ur done lawling-- (Talk) ( ) 19:33, 18 October 2007 (UTC) ::::*lawlz@u*-- -- (s)talkpage 19:33, 18 October 2007 (UTC) :::::oh i think i understand wut it iz now-- (Talk) ( ) 19:38, 18 October 2007 (UTC) ::::::Wutden?-- -- (s)talkpage 19:39, 18 October 2007 (UTC) :::::::Well lez juz zay iz on urr uzrpge, rght>?-- (Talk) ( ) 19:40, 18 October 2007 (UTC) ::::::::Unless I interfere -- -- (s)talkpage 19:47, 18 October 2007 (UTC) :::::::::wuz i right?-- (Talk) ( ) 19:48, 18 October 2007 (UTC) ::::::::::'Spose -- -- (s)talkpage 19:49, 18 October 2007 (UTC) :::::::::::mmk-- (Talk) ( ) 19:50, 18 October 2007 (UTC) ::::::::::::Moo -- -- (s)talkpage 19:50, 18 October 2007 (UTC) :::::::::::::umm, bark?-- (Talk) ( ) 19:51, 18 October 2007 (UTC) ::::::::::::::Pfard -- -- (s)talkpage 19:51, 18 October 2007 (UTC) :::::::::::::::ok now ur confuzzling me-- (Talk) ( ) 19:52, 18 October 2007 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::And I thought you we're odd 'n confuzzlingummiewotting-- -- (s)talkpage 19:53, 18 October 2007 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::??????-- (Talk) ( ) 19:54, 18 October 2007 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::lolwut? -- -- (s)talkpage 19:55, 18 October 2007 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::on a different note, u beat me to revert my own edit. i c now tht all of those asuran are named for different "Aliens" ppl-- (Talk) ( ) 19:56, 18 October 2007 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::I reverted something? when? -- -- (s)talkpage 19:59, 18 October 2007 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::::short term memory loss, much? Hudd-- (Talk) ( ) 20:00, 18 October 2007 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::::Popsicle, I removed autorez XD -- -- (s)talkpage 20:00, 18 October 2007 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::::::lol yea, i c tht now. i hav now reverted it back tho-- (Talk) ( ) 20:01, 18 October 2007 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::::::Ur tiepign skeelz r dawngredyn -- -- (s)talkpage 20:02, 18 October 2007 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::::::::lolzplz, ma tipng sklz r1337-- (Talk) ( ) 20:04, 18 October 2007 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::::::::1 > |_| -- -- (s)talkpage 20:05, 18 October 2007 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::::::::::lul. 1 > ☼|_|☼ betoch-- (Talk) ( ) 20:07, 18 October 2007 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::Lul is a Dutch word, It means cock. -- -- (s)talkpage 20:08, 18 October 2007 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::then u shuld enjoy it-- (Talk) ( ) 20:09, 18 October 2007 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::Then you should enjoy klootzak, aarskever and the likes. And no, I'm not a free translation machine >:) -- -- (s)talkpage 20:09, 18 October 2007 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::how much do i need to pay for a translation?-- (Talk) ( ) 20:10, 18 October 2007 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::Hmmm , let's see. 37 Ecto's and 27 Shards should do just fine :) Payment before translation -- -- (s)talkpage 20:12, 18 October 2007 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::i better get my wammo farming then. btw, lets now go backwards in the indentations, like i did w/ this one-- (Talk) ( ) 20:14, 18 October 2007 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::Uniquest spam? :D -- -- (s)talkpage 20:14, 18 October 2007 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::wtf does uniquest spam mean?-- (Talk) ( ) 20:16, 18 October 2007 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::Nothing, I couldn't think of something useful to say :P -- -- (s)talkpage 20:17, 18 October 2007 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::::::::::I can never think of something useful to say-- (Talk) ( ) 20:19, 18 October 2007 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::::::::Probably because you just aren't useful -- -- (s)talkpage 20:20, 18 October 2007 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::::::::mebbe, but neither r u-- (Talk) ( ) 20:22, 18 October 2007 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::::::Did I say I was? -- -- (s)talkpage 20:23, 18 October 2007 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::::::mebbe, but i didnt say u said u was were-- (Talk) ( ) 20:26, 18 October 2007 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::::I'll just pretend my English is so terrible I don't understand and change topic. How was your day? -- -- (s)talkpage 20:28, 18 October 2007 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::::bad, MEAPs today. urs?-- (Talk) ( ) 20:30, 18 October 2007 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::Terrible, I had to go to school -- -- (s)talkpage 20:31, 18 October 2007 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::same here, how many moar indents till we get back to the beginning?-- (Talk) ( ) 20:38, 18 October 2007 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::18 Indents fer meh -- -- (s)talkpage 20:39, 18 October 2007 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::RONG! 17-- (Talk) ( ) 20:40, 18 October 2007 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::I sed FER MEH! not Fer U. Nubiscle -- -- (s)talkpage 20:42, 18 October 2007 (UTC) :::::::::::::::nUbscle?!? UR the nUbscle here-- (Talk) ( ) 20:43, 18 October 2007 (UTC) ::::::::::::::Yayy... InsultsRT | Talk 20:43, 18 October 2007 (UTC) :::::::::::::Afgetrapte shetlander -- -- (s)talkpage 20:44, 18 October 2007 (UTC) ::::::::::::huh? ur confuzzling me, again-- (Talk) ( ) 20:44, 18 October 2007 (UTC) :::::::::::You know the little horses? They're called Shetlanders in Dutch, can't be arsed to translate. Afgetrapt is kicked-to-a-very-bad-state-of-health -- -- (s)talkpage 20:46, 18 October 2007 (UTC) ::::::::::so ur kicking innocent little horses? dutch bastards-- (Talk) ( ) 20:47, 18 October 2007 (UTC) :::::::::No, I am! MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! RT | Talk 20:48, 18 October 2007 (UTC) ::::::::You both are shetlanders. Anyhow, that's how you insult people in a litte dump in Holland :) English Bastard (=klootzak) -- -- (s)talkpage 20:50, 18 October 2007 (UTC) :::::::yay! almost done-- (Talk) ( ) 20:51, 18 October 2007 (UTC) ::::::tizziz fun --Progger 20:51, 18 October 2007 (UTC) :::::ur late to the party!-- (Talk) ( ) 20:52, 18 October 2007 (UTC) ::::Not too late? --Progger 20:53, 18 October 2007 (UTC) :::Hey lameass cow! -- -- (s)talkpage 20:53, 18 October 2007 (UTC) ::hey, dont stop! were almost done-- (Talk) ( ) 21:01, 18 October 2007 (UTC) :Hey, I was the one that last commented :P I was waiting for you! -- -- (s)talkpage 21:03, 18 October 2007 (UTC) Banzai!--Progger 21:03, 18 October 2007 (UTC) :TREES! -- -- (s)talkpage 21:04, 18 October 2007 (UTC) ::Live in banana's and eat apes! --Progger 21:05, 18 October 2007 (UTC) :::Hey....I have an Idea, but I'm too lazy to go down there right now, so I'm gonna post this and then go say me idear in a new topic... doop The Paintballer (T/ ) 06:03, 20 October 2007 (UTC) Yay -- (Talk) ( ) 21:04, 18 October 2007 (UTC) :Oh god no, it's a SUBHEADER!!! -- -- (s)talkpage 21:05, 18 October 2007 (UTC) =Superheader!= -- (Talk) ( ) 21:08, 18 October 2007 (UTC) NO HEADER! -- -- (s)talkpage 21:09, 18 October 2007 (UTC) :lols at teh nuib-- (Talk) ( ) 21:10, 18 October 2007 (UTC) ::*idles* -- -- (s)talkpage 21:13, 18 October 2007 (UTC) sad but true seeing the indents go in and out made me laugh out loud like a moron. Anywho... what are you wearing, MP?—[[User:JediRogue|'♥Jedi♥Rogue♥']] 22:20, 18 October 2007 (UTC) :Green sweatshirt and plaid sho...wait a second...-- (Talk) ( ) 22:21, 18 October 2007 (UTC) ::WHAT THE F!!! LOOK UP DAVID BLAINE ON YOUTUBE AND GO TO THE FIRST VIDEO THERE YOU WILL LAUGH UR FUCKIN ASS OFF -- [[User:Hellbringer|'¿ĤëĻĺßŔîÑģЄŗ?']] (talk| ) 00:03, 19 October 2007 (UTC) :::um, ok...-- (Talk) ( ) 00:12, 19 October 2007 (UTC) ::::IT IS SO GOD DAMN FUNNY YOU HAVE NO IDEA. -- [[User:Hellbringer|'¿ĤëĻĺßŔîÑģЄŗ?']] (talk| ) 00:13, 19 October 2007 (UTC) :::::ROFL, "just wait till they get home and find out what's in their asses..."-- (Talk) ( ) 00:20, 19 October 2007 (UTC) ::::::Lol did you watch the sequel. I LOVED THE FUCKIN SIGN TRICK THAT WAS FUCKIN HILARIOUS ALSO WHAT THE F. -- [[User:Hellbringer|'¿ĤëĻĺßŔîÑģЄŗ?']] (talk| ) 00:57, 19 October 2007 (UTC) ::::::::HB can you try to keep the language a bit toned down? And in case you were wondering, it looks like you lost it, so. . .your caps lock button is right over here. . . . . . . . . . . . .<------ The Paintballer (T/ ) 01:07, 19 October 2007 (UTC) Thanks Hey, just wanted to say thanks for making my talk page less lonley. Now if I could just figure out how to be a leet master of talk pages like everyone here...... Bartelby 21:11, 19 October 2007 (UTC) :lol, the way to be 1337 is spam everyone's talk page till everyone knows u... like me :P-- (Talk) ( ) 21:12, 19 October 2007 (UTC) ::It's fun, too :D -- -- (s)talkpage 21:18, 19 October 2007 (UTC) :::/agree-- (Talk) ( ) 21:21, 19 October 2007 (UTC) /sympathy /sympathy for you...Hellbringer is your guildie... T_T I feel your pain!! jk HB! =D The Paintballer (T/ ) 05:59, 20 October 2007 (UTC) Lets play a little game Let's play...Be ANet! This is how you play: Nerf the underpowered skills, buff the overpowered ones, and make up crazy boss names. 1: Seeping Wound: Reduced duration to 3...7 2: Shadow Form:Decreased health loss at end to 200. Lengthened duration to 23...40 seconds. 3: Boss Name: Banther Chukkawadle Your turn! The Paintballer (T/ ) 06:06, 20 October 2007 (UTC) :Hmmm. :1. Sever Artery: Now has a 4 sec recharge, increased adrenaline cost to 6. :2. Healing Signet: Increased Armor penalty to 80. :3. Paragons: Made Spear a melee weapon :not really what you asked, but still. They keep nerfing Para's, so why not instakil? -- -- (s)talkpage 09:58, 20 October 2007 (UTC) ::1. Balthazar's Pendulum: Increased casting time to 3 seconds, increased energy cost to 15. ::And a silly boss, Cockadoodle Bamziwucks ::All I could come up with atm :|--Progger 10:35, 20 October 2007 (UTC) :::Balth Pendulum needs "For a very short amount of time, anyone striking you, be it with spells or physical attacks, is knocked down for 4 seconds. This Enchantment interrupts any Enchantment stripping targetting you, and drains 25 energy from the caster." 0.1337 cast time, 10 energy cost, 10 recharge. Ulti-elite skeel. -- -- (s)talkpage 10:37, 20 October 2007 (UTC) Power Shot: Now has a recharge of 10 seconds, also costs 15 energy now. MarcoPolo: Now is an ever moar noob (Yes, it is possible!). Silly Boss name: Freddy the Squirt. 12:59, 21 October 2007 (UTC) Ooh ooh, my turn! *'Orison of Healing': now costs 10 Energy. *'Broad Head Arrow': Now has a 1/2 second activation time and flies at normal speed. *'New Boss': Emcee, The Hammer. (T/ ) 14:35, 21 October 2007 (UTC) :Lol, Orison costing 10 :) At least make it heal for, like, 10 points more, to "balance" -- -- (s)talkpage 14:49, 21 October 2007 (UTC) *'Healing Breeze': Reduced duration to 5 seconds, increased health regeneration to 5..15. *'Power Spike': Reduced recharge to 8 seconds. This skill now does double damage to hexed foes. *'Pei Mimoor' and Baw Snaim. --Carmine 19:04, 21 October 2007 (UTC) *'Angorodon's Gaze': Now returns 25 energy when under a condition, stacks with multiple conditions. *'Searing Flames:Reduced recharge to nought, increased burning damage to '''50...200', decreased energy cost to 5. *'Expertise':Now reduces energy costs of Touch Skills by 10%. *'Vampiric Touch/Bite: Increased damage to '''55...105' *'Smiting Prayers':Divine favor now does armor-ignoring holy damage at twice the divine favor, damages foes and allies, both if no ally-specific spells are on the skillbar *'Tera Risk' (Earth Elemental with fire bomb) --Flechette 06:57, 22 October 2007 (UTC) *'Mending Touch': Now heals for 34...76 for each condition removed. *'Strength': More higher damage output for each point in it. *'Gwen ******': A Charr if you know what I mean. Check Talk:Gwen_%28Post-searing%29#Wheres_the_fan_club_for_Gwen.3F to see why. -- [[User:Hellbringer|'¿ĤëĻĺßŔîÑģЄŗ?']] (talk| ) 12:58, 22 October 2007 (UTC) :Oh, my. After reading all of the above postings, I'm glad that none of you are A-net skill balancers. (ROFL at the searing flames change). And of all those boss names, I think the best one was definately Emcee, the Hammer, by Entropy. The way it's worded would go so well with all of the other boss names in the game. It would be perfect! Just my 3 cents-- (Talk) ( ) 18:48, 22 October 2007 (UTC) Oh come on, you guys are LAME. Look at what I have. *'Mending:' Decreased regeneration to 1, increased energy cost to 15, increased casting time to 9.213498E+64 seconds. *'Healing Hands:' Decreased duration to 5 seconds, increased recharge to 45 seconds, decreased healing to 1...6, increased activation time to 2 seconds, now easily interruptable. *'Rampage as One:' Decreased energy cost to 15, decreased recharge to 10 seconds, increased duration to 12...24 seconds. — Nova — ( ) 01:09, 24 October 2007 (UTC) :umm, mendings cast is already 2 seconds...-- (Talk) ( ) 01:13, 24 October 2007 (UTC) ::Lol, prwnd -- -- (s)talkpage 08:48, 24 October 2007 (UTC) :::Owch. qq — Nova — ( ) 19:58, 24 October 2007 (UTC) *'Healer's Boon': This skill now affects all monk spells. *'Shadow Prison': Increased duration to 5...10 *'Invoke Lightning': Reduced energy cost to 5. *'Gust': This spell is now easily interruptible and has a 3 second cast time. *'Shield of Absorption': Changed damage reduction to 10. *Silly boss name, hmmm... How about Rotaninrub Eht Rodgort-- igathrashTalk^ 21:57, 24 October 2007 (UTC) Hope you don't mind :Hey I just wanted to mention that I grabbed one of your userboxes so I can mercilessly copy you and make WAY TOO MANY userboxes! Bartelby 19:18, 24 October 2007 (UTC) ::mmk i dont care, just as long as u give credit-- (Talk) ( ) 21:28, 24 October 2007 (UTC) :::HES LYING ON THE INSIDE HE SAYS GET IT OFF BITCH LOL jk. -- [[User:Hellbringer|'¿ĤëĻĺßŔîÑģЄŗ?']] (talk| ) 21:30, 24 October 2007 (UTC) ::::zomg, HOWD U KNOW?!? lol-- (Talk) ( ) 21:31, 24 October 2007 (UTC) :::::I USE TELEPATHIC POWERS *WOOWOWOWAAOWAOOWAWOAWO* -- [[User:Hellbringer|'¿ĤëĻĺßŔîÑģЄŗ?']] (talk| ) 21:57, 24 October 2007 (UTC) ::::::orelly?-- (Talk) ( ) 22:17, 24 October 2007 (UTC) :::::::yea rlly -- [[User:Hellbringer|'¿ĤëĻĺßŔîÑģЄŗ?']] (talk| ) 22:21, 24 October 2007 (UTC) ::::Yeah, that's how I found out you had Syphilis, I asked Hell bringer and he teleread your body. reanor 22:23, 24 October 2007 (UTC) ::::::::nowai!-- (Talk) ( ) 22:23, 24 October 2007 (UTC) ::::::::: Hey, this topic got a little derailed. That seems to happen here alot.... Bartelby 20:54, 1 November 2007 (UTC) ::::::::::Well, no duh! Madness?? THIS IS SPAAM PAAAAGGGEEEEE!!!!!-- (Talk) ( ) 20:56, 1 November 2007 (UTC) :::::::::::And pointless -- -- (s)talkpage 20:58, 1 November 2007 (UTC) ::::::::::::Hey madness is good! And yet again I can't go look another web site because im at work. >.< Those pirates are gonna pay!! Bartelby 13:15, 2 November 2007 (UTC) One Three Three Seven's similar icons You removed Burning Speed! why?! WHY!?! (lol)(even though I think it should be re-added with the other 3) --Shadowcrest 23:39, 25 October 2007 (UTC) :mebbe we should add a fourth column then. I dont know how to do tht, so i just replaced the one tht looked the least similar to me-- (Talk) ( ) 01:12, 26 October 2007 (UTC) THIS USER WRITES BIG (AND IN RED) iz u a commy? 19:33, 29 October 2007 (UTC) :mebbe...-- (Talk) ( ) 20:01, 29 October 2007 (UTC) ::Ok. 20:06, 29 October 2007 (UTC) :::I WRITE BIGGER AND REDDER!!!11 — Nova — ( ) 20:03, 31 October 2007 (UTC) ::::HAHA I DON'T!!! 17:55, 1 November 2007 (UTC) :::::Neither do I. Big ftl! -- -- (s)talkpage 17:56, 1 November 2007 (UTC) ::::::asdfrgarehgdafvbndh;dfsah;lnzd;fohb/.zs'434t17:58, 1 November 2007 (UTC) :::::::/disagree-- ([[User talk:Marcopolo47|Talk]) ( ) 18:52, 1 November 2007 (UTC) ::::::::rejg;kea;a;iuehfg? 19:05, 1 November 2007 (UTC) :::::::::only if aonvpaoduivbnquib82 is next to 1knb vpoaivnha9f808... if you know wut i mean.-- (Talk) ( ) 19:07, 1 November 2007 (UTC) ::::::::::I know what you mean ;) 10:23, 2 November 2007 (UTC)